


Shutterbug

by SonjaJade



Series: Little Treasures [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ed seems to be emulating a certain annoying father as of late, but Winry doesn’t mind at all.





	

While Edward refused to let Winry operate the drill press and the band saw in her pregnant state (he begged her to teach him how to do it in her place), today she was soldering a new electrical housing into a prosthetic leg that went from the hip. It was peaceful enough still in the workshop. She was only a few months along, not even really showing yet, but Winry was sure the little booger would start making its presence known soon. Her shop suit was still comfy, but regular pants were beginning to get a little snug on her.  
  
“Hey Win?” Ed called from somewhere, probably the kitchen. “You wanna take a break and go into town for lunch and send a telegram to Al?”  
  
Winry looked up from her project at the clock. At a quarter after one, no wonder she was getting a little hungry. “Sounds great, let me get to a stopping place!” she shouted back.  
  
Leaning over the leg, she brushed flux onto the electrodes and then melted solder down on it all with the hot tip of the iron, careful to keep the ends separate from the wiring itself. The multicolored wires spilled out of the plating and she tested each one individually for power before setting the iron into its stand. Just as she turned around, she found Ed standing there staring at her.  
  
“What?” she asked.  
  
“Don’t move.” He bolted away from the door.  
  
Winry’s eyes went wide. “Is it a spider?” They had been pretty bad down in the workshop last spring, and though they’d taken precautions, maybe they’d returned with a vengeance?  
  
“No!” Ed shouted as he banged around in their bedroom. When he returned, he was holding the camera. “Hold still.” He fiddled with the lens, then said, “Well, you could say cheese or something.”  
  
A confused smile spread across her face. After the flash went off, he set the camera aside and immediately came over and put his hand on her belly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek.  
  
“What is it?” No doubt another blurry picture to add to his growing collection of blurry pictures of her in varying degrees of pregnancy. She’d told him he was turning into Mr. Hughes. Ed denied it, but Mrs. Hughes thought so too.  
  
“I came down here to check on ya and I could see where the little guy is.” He kissed her. “And I don’t want you squishing him in that jumpsuit, it’s time to switch to the apron.”  
  
She scrunched her face up in disgust. The leather apron was heavy and hot, but it would allow her some more room than the one piece she wore now. “Fine… I guess.”  
  
“You can always subcontract out until after the baby’s born,” he offered.  
  
“You know I can’t do that. Then it wouldn’t be a Rockbell piece.”  
  
“Just a suggestion,” he murmured, kissing the side of her neck.  
  
“What’re you doing, Ed?” she said in an annoyed tone, despite leaning her head to the side to give him more access.  
  
“Mmm, I have another suggestion…”  
  
“Does it involve food? I’m hungry!”  
  
He chuckled quietly near her ear. “It can involve eating, if you like.”  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. “You’re dirty.”  
  
“And you’re amazing, let’s go to bed before we go into town.”  
  
She looked at the clock again. It would only take twenty extra minutes, undressing and redressing included… “Alright, why not.”  
  
The delay was well worth it.


End file.
